parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Beauty and the Alien
Cast: *Belle - Goldie Locks (Goldie & Bear) *The Beast - Stitch (Lilo & Stitch) *Prince Adam - Beanstalk Jack (Goldie & Bear) *Gaston - Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) *LeFou - Lawrence (The Princess and the Frog) *Lumiere - Bernard (The Rescuers) *Cogsworth - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) *Mrs. Potts - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Chip - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Fifi the Feather Duster - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) *Wardrobe - Lady Kluck (Robin Hood) *Sultan the Footstool - Big Bad Wolf (Goldie & Bear) *Stove - Philoctetes (Hercules) *Bimbettes - Vampirina Hauntley, Poppy Peepleson, and Bridget (Vampirina) *Maurice - Ichabod Crane (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Philippe - Maximus (Tangled) *The Wolves - Heffalumps and Woozles (Winnie the Pooh) *Monsieur D'Arque - Jafar (Aladdin) *Old Peddler Women - Aunt Pristine Figg (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *Enchantress - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Human Lumiere - Tyler (Total Drama) *Human Cogsworth - J. Audubon Woodlore (Humphrey the Bear) *Human Mrs. Potts - Anna (Frozen) *Human Chip - Timmy Turner (The Fairy OddParents) *Human Fifi - Lindsay (Total Drama) *Dog Sultan the Footstool - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) Scenes: *Beauty and the Alien part 1 - Prologue *Beauty and the Alien part 2 - "Goldie" *Beauty and the Alien part 3 - Goldie Meets Dr. Facilier *Beauty and the Alien part 4 - Ichabod Crane's Invention *Beauty and the Alien part 5 - Ichabod Crane Gets Lost *Beauty and the Alien part 6 - Ichabod Crane Comes Upon a Castle *Beauty and the Alien part 7 - Dr. Facilier Propose to Goldie *Beauty and the Alien part 8 - Goldie Arrives at the Castle *Beauty and the Alien part 9 - Goldie's New Room *Beauty and the Alien part 10 - "Dr. Facilier" *Beauty and the Alien part 11 - Goldie Meets Mrs. Brisby, Fievel, and Lady Kluck *Beauty and the Alien part 12 - Goldie is Being Difficult *Beauty and the Alien part 13 - Goldie Leaves Her Room/Meeting Bernard and Timothy Q. Mouse *Beauty and the Alien part 14 - "Be Our Guest" *Beauty and the Alien part 15 - Exploring the West Wing/Goldie Finds the Magic Rose *Beauty and the Alien part 16 - Goldie Runs Off/Stitch Fights the Heffalumps and Woozles *Beauty and the Alien part 17 - Dr. Facilier Plans a Scheme with Jafar *Beauty and the Alien part 18 - Something Special For Goldie/"Something There" *Beauty and the Alien part 19 - Preparing the Castle/"Human Again" *Beauty and the Alien part 20 - A Romantic Evening/"Beauty and the Beast" *Beauty and the Alien part 21 - Goldie Set Stitch Free *Beauty and the Alien part 22 - Dr. Facilier's Evil Plan in Action/"Kill the Beast" *Beauty and the Alien part 23 - The Castle Under Attack *Beauty and the Alien part 24 - Stitch vs. Dr. Facilier *Beauty and the Alien part 25 - Transformation *Beauty and the Alien part 26 - End Credits Movie Used: *Beauty and the Beast Clips from Movies/TV Show Used: *Goldie & Bear *Lilo & Stitch *Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch *Stitch! The Movie *Leroy & Stitch *The Princess and the Frog *The Rescuers *The Rescuers Down Under *Dumbo *The Secret of NIMH *An American Tail *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West *Fievel's American Tails *An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island *An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster *Robin Hood *Hercules *Vampirina *The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad *Tangled *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Aladdin *Tom and Jerry: The Movie *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs * Gallery: 48226486 goldie-and-bear-s01e39e40-sing-froggy-sing-forget-me-lots-1080p-netflix-web-dl-d.png|Goldie Locks as Belle Stitch.jpg|Stitch as the Beast 48226470 goldie-and-bear-s01e11e12-moon-jump-big-good-wolf-1080p-netflix-web-dl-dd5-1-x26.png|Beanstalk Jack as Prince Adam Princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps com-1977.jpg|Dr. Facilier as Gaston Lawrence-Princess-and-the-Frog.jpg|Lawrence as LeFou Bernard rescuers.jpg|Bernard as Lumiere Timothy Q. Mouse.jpg|Timothy Q. Mouse as Cogsworth Mrs. Brisby.jpg|Mrs. Brisby as Mrs. Potts Fievel Mousekewitz.jpg|Fievel Mousekewitz as Chip The-Rescuers-the-rescuers-5010045-1024-576.jpg|Miss Bianca as Fifi the Feather Duster Lady Kluck.jpg|Lady Kluck as the Wardrobe Big Bad.png|Big Bad Wolf as Sultan the Footstool Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie Spoofs Category:Beauty and the Beast Movies Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie-Spoof Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie Spoof Category:Beauty and the Beast Movies Spoof Category:Disney Spoofs